


烟

by Overestimated



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overestimated/pseuds/Overestimated
Summary: 小狗其实不喜欢吸烟
Relationships: Denji/Hayakawa Aki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	烟

失去左臂以后，早川秋就没抽过烟。  
电次意识到这一点，是在那天，他们三个又一次一起瘫在沙发上看电视的时候。  
帕瓦还窝在他边上哼哼唧唧，电次敷衍地胡言乱语着安慰（“暗之恶魔已经被牙膏烫死了”）。他用余光在看电视，里面播着一个镜头，失落颓丧的男主角抬起颤抖的手，深深吸了一口烟。  
电次看着屏幕里的烟雾在空中慢慢消散，忽然就想起来了，转头去问早川秋：“最近好像都没看见你抽烟啊？”  
早川秋好像在专心看电视，顿了两秒才转脸看他：“一只手……不方便。”  
电次愣了一下，居然有点点懊恼。但他还是觉得这是借口，一只手，想点烟还是能点着的吧？  
他嘟嘟囔囔：“我可以帮你点啊……”  
早川秋没听清，问：“什么？”  
电次说：“吸烟有害身体健康，教育频道说过。”  
帕瓦哭哭啼啼地吵闹起来：“烟……好可怕……”  
早川秋无奈地开始安抚帕瓦，电次也象征性地拍拍她（“下水道只有老鼠没有暗之恶魔”），但是不知为何，脑子里却满是早川秋刚刚那个表情。他无端地想起，他以前也曾露出过这样的表情。  
电次的嗅觉比普通人要灵敏得多，再加上从前那些不算愉快的经历，他其实是很讨厌烟的。在他的世界里，早川秋时刻萦绕着或浓或淡的烟味。当早川秋开始抽烟，那股味道就会变得愈发浓郁，但电次其实是不很在意的——他只会为了让早川秋不爽，故意摆出夸张的嫌弃动作：“会得肺癌的，呕。”  
那时候早川秋就会摆出那样一副表情。纵容的、淡然的、无奈的，这样的表情。  
  
所以在那天傍晚，他看到早川秋坐在窗边，鬼使神差地就走上前，问：“在干嘛？”  
早川秋懒得和他说话的样子，瞥了他一眼，继续望着窗外面。  
下落的夕阳万丈金光。  
电次感到突如其来的烦躁，低头看看，早川秋的衬衫口袋里放着半盒烟。他说：“我帮你点烟吧？一只手不方便点烟，但是还可以吸烟啊？”  
他自顾自地就做了，伸手从早川秋的口袋里偷出一支烟，然后伸手去掏他的裤兜，果然摸到一个打火机。  
电次握着烟和打火机抬头，看见早川秋低头盯着他，没有制止或者别的动作，然后又露出了那个表情。  
他的烦躁更甚，开始试图点燃香烟，但是一下又灭了。早川秋终于开口：“不吸着点的话，烟点不燃的。”  
“真麻烦。”电次抱怨，然后把烟递给早川秋，看他接过去，叼在嘴里，右手抬起来轻轻扶着，姿势娴熟。电次打着了打火机，凑到烟头附近。这次果然一下就着了。  
早川秋离他很近，长长的睫毛在夕阳的光下颤动。电次想，一个男人居然有这么长的睫毛，真奇怪。  
更奇怪的是，电次发现自己居然很想亲下去。  
但早川秋的动作比他更快——他取下了烟，右手手肘抵住电次的肩胛骨，微微用力，迫使成了一个吻。电次尝到了从没感受过的猛烈的烟味，那味道似乎要浸入骨髓，充盈他一整个空荡又满溢的肉体。  
早川秋的睫毛轻轻颤动。直到烟头灼到手指，他才终于放开电次。  
那一点火星在屋内一闪一闪，窗外已经一片黑暗。


End file.
